An Admirable Admiral
by liljediwriter
Summary: Ready for the adventure of a lifetime? You are an Imperial Admeral sympathetic to the Rebellion. Prepare to risk your life to meet heros like Wedge Antilles and Wes Janson in an attempt to save a world from distruction. May your adventure begin...
1. Unwilling Admiral

disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except the character…and maybe not all of them, either.

* * *

You step out of the Cantina in Mos Espa and right into the barrel of a blaster pistol accompanied by a blinding light. 

"Good Afternoon, Lieutenant." You say, crossing your arms. The light and pistol are lowered and the grinning face of Lieutenant Chase Ketti appears.

"You like it?"

"You're not going on any undercover missions." You say trying to remain serious. You continue towards Docking Bay 13, where your shuttle awaits you.

"Why not?" He whines, shoving his blaster into its holster.

"Because who's going to forget a guy with a stupid grin and a red and orange checkered blaster?" You retort with a shake of your head.

"But what's wrong with a pretty blaster?"

"Chase, that "pretty blaster" is what's going to get you killed!" He grinned again as you step up to the control panel at the entrance to Bay 13. You type in your admittance code and the door slides open. Ketti follows you into the Docking Bay and up the ramp of your _Lamba_-class shuttle, the _Krypter. _

"But _I_ like it." Your Lieutenant says crossing his arms in a mock pout. You discretely roll your eyes and walk up to the bridge of your shuttle.

"Captain Lept?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Take us back to the _Agonizer._" The Captain nods.

"Very good, sir." You sit back in your seat and strap yourself in as the shuttle is cleared and takes off. Lieutenant Ketti takes a seat next to you and fallows your lead then leans over and grins. He opens his mouth to comment on some move you've made and you hold your hand up in a silencing gesture.

"Don't even think about it, Chase." You warn in good nature. His face falls then brightens.

"Wanna hear a joke?" You start to shake your head then sigh and reluctantly nod. "What's the difference between a bantha?" He asks leaning over again. You raise an eyebrow at him then decide it best not to question his logic.

"What?" Ketti grins.

"One of its legs are both the same!" He laughs almost hysterically at his own joke then, when you don't respond, settles back in his seat with an exasperated sigh.

"You have no sense of humor do you." You smile and shake your head.

Lieutenant Ketti manages to keep quiet the rest of the way to your flag ship, the _Agonizer_, an _Imperial- _class Star Destroyer.

"Welcome back, Admiral." Commander Vallae greets you. You nod to him and continue towards the turbolift bank. "Was your trip productive?" You nod again as you step into a turbolift. The Commander hesitates, unsure if he is to follow you or stay but steps in when you wave him forward. When the door closes and the lift starts to move upwards, you break your silence.

"I spoke with Admiral Trinka." Vallae nods which encourages you to continue. "He said he can help us, but we have to lend him two squadrons of bombers. The Commander tisks at the boldness of the Admiral.

"Did you agree?" You shake your head.

"No. He would not be putting his best in the alliance. He wanted more from us then he was willing to give." You stop talking as the door opens again onto the hallway outside the bridge. The Commander respectfully lets you go ahead of him onto the bridge.

"Welcome Back!"  
"Hello, Admiral."

"Good to see you, Admiral!" You smile at your bridge crew, waving to them and thanking them for they're welcome. You had always been loose with your crew, leaving formalities to tight situations and scolding. Something, in itself, you never enjoyed doing. Perhaps _that_ is why the Empire keeps you at the bottom of their list of favorites. But your crew is also one of the best in your fleet, not afraid of their superior officers like so many other crews are. You don't think fear is the best way to get your crew to do what you ask of them.

"Okay, boys, it looks like we're on our own. Trinka wasn't willing to help out without a generous contribution to his cause so we're going in alone." Your communications officer, Pratt, informs you're that the other Commander's in your fleet are checking in. You nod and full-body holograms of Commander Fel'Chee, of the _Revenge_, General Plak Holten, of the _Ice Stream_, and Commander Geld, of the _Faithful _appear before you.

"What's our status?" General Holten asks after executing a smart salute. A tall man, Plak barely made it into the hologram, and a few inches of his feet we're missing.

"We don't have Admiral Trinka's support, he wanted to much in return for lousy help. We're going in with just our fleet. Even without Trinka's help, we should do just fine." You address your bridge crew as well as the General and Commander's of the other two Star Destroyers in your fleet. "The Rebel base is on Fe'leek, just north of our southern boarder. Too close." The men agree. "We've been given the task of flushing them out, chasing them further into our territory where Grand Admiral Vennali and his fleet are waiting." You pause and look over their faces, knowing they know the consequences of failure so you don't remind them of it. You turn slightly to face the Commander's of the other Star Destroyers, showing your crew that they are no longer in the conversation, and begin drawing tactics for running the Rebel's off Fe'leek.

* * *

This is going to be interesting. Its from the point of view of an Admiral in the Imperial Navy. I guess we're just going to have to see where this one goes. (Please review!) -_ liljediwriter_


	2. Request

**This will be an interesting chapter for you. Its not "you" anymore. That only happens when your (haha) present. (duh) anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Wes Janson put a finger to his lips and he dropped a Cliik down snoring Hobbie Klivian's jumpsuit. Wedge shook his head, not saying anything. He knew his pilots needed all the humor they could get. And Wes Janson was full of it. The small creature hit the back of Hobbie's neck and slid, leaving a smear of neon blue slime. In his sleep, Hobbie reached up and slapped at his neck, dispensing the slime onto his hand. Wes and Tycho Celchu smothered laughs in their hands and Wedge chuckled. Getting ahold of himself, Wes reached over a bopped Hobbie on the nose. The pilot promply smears the slime onto his face to get rid of the tickle. This time, Wedge had to join his pilots in laughter.

"This is just too good." Wes said, weezing.

"You'd think he'd've noticed by now." Tycho added and Wedge agreed. Hobbie rarely sleeps this deep. He glanced at Tycho who leaned over and yelled; "Attent-_ION_!" Hobbie jumped clear out of his seat and executed a perfect salute putting more slime on his face.

"Lieutenant Derek Klivian present, _SIR!_" Hobbie said facing Wedge. Wedge put his head down on the table, shaking with laughter. Hobbie was a sight. The Cliik slime on his face, neck, and hand glowed in thecantina's dimlighting. "What?" He dropped his hand as Wes fell out of his chair onto the floor. Tycho shook his head and laughed harder at Hobbie's confusion. "_WHAT?_" He turned to Wes. "What did you do?" Wes pointed to Hobbie's face and Hobbie reached up pulled slime off his forehead and looked at his hand. "WES! Thats not funny!" Wes just kept laughing. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Tycho asked faining innocence.

"Wheres the Cliik?"A hint of amusement came over Hobbie's face as he tried to sound angry. It was hard. No one could stay mad at Wes for very long.

"Where do you think it is?" Wes asked,a mischievous grin on his face. Hobbie's eyes grew wide.

"WES!" He ran out the room towards the refresher. Wes stood up and slid back into his seat with a content sigh.

"Oh that was good."

"That was mean. Hobbie really needed that sleep." Wedge said and Wes shrugged.

"He can sleep when hes dead. Hes here to have fun." He said poking the table. Wedge rolled his eyes.

"Commander Wedge Antilles?" Wedge looked up to see one of Mon Mothma's aids standing in the doorway of the catina looking uncomfortable with the hazy air and dark atmosphere.

"Over here." Wedge called to her and she weaved her way towards them.

"Commander Antilles, sir?" Wedge nodded. The aid handed him a flimsy then turned on her heels and left. Wedge looked down at the folded flimsy as he turned back to thetable.

"What is it, Wedge?"

"We'll its not orders. Its on a flimsy." He unfolded the flimsy, read it, then passed it to Tycho. "Itsfrom an Admiral."

"What?." Wes snatched the flimsy from Tycho's hands before the senior pilot could finish reading it. "He wants to meet with you." Tycho snatched it back.

"At...the Cantina in Mos Espa." He handed the request back to Wedge. "Thats on Tatooine." Wedge took the flimsy and made a face.

"I know that. But why would he want to meet me?"

"Maybe you should go find out. We'll come." Wes said sitting back.

"Its says 'unaccompanied', cant you read?" Tycho asked sarcasticlly.

"No." Wes leaned forward again. "But Wedge Antilles dosnt just walk around places like Mos Espa 'unaccompanied'." Wedge shot him a look.

"I guess not." He thought for a moment. "I have a better idea."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn What will Wedge's idea be? Will he go to Mos Espa and meet with the Admiral? Will Wes ever quit torturing his fellow pilots? Find out...  
(ho boy_that_was cheesy)  
-liljediwriter**


	3. Cantina Meeting

**Heres the next chapter. We're back to you again. On, and you get a name inthis one. Congrats. (haha) Anyways...read and review if you please.**

* * *

You lean back against the wall and watch your contact walk though the hazy Cantina towards you.

"Good evening, Admiral…" You smile coolly.

"Ringl. Admiral Ringl." You motion for the man to sit down next to you at the bar and wave over the bartender. After your contact orders a drink you leaned towards him.

"I take it you got my message." He nodded.

"I did. I would like an explanation." You lean back again and take a leisurely drink of Alderaanian Ale.

"I'm most certain you would. Let's move to a more…secluded place, shall we?" The man's hand drifts down to his blaster and you smile to yourself as you lead him towards an empty corner, farthest from the band and most of the Cantina's patron. After you both settle into your seats, you slide a datapad towards him. He glances at you before picking up the datapad and you nod your approval. He reads it slowly then placed it noiselessly back on the tabletop.

"I see." He says then takes a swig of his Corellian drink. Not being from Corellia, you have no idea what it is.

"I'm not a being for slaughter, Commander. I'm merely asking you to evacuate before noon on that date." You say pointing to the datapad. He nods slowly.

"You are aware that I'm not stationed thereand I don'texpect to be stationed there anytime soon." You smile.

"You are a man of high stature, Commander. I don't believe you will have any trouble at all." Recognizing the cue, the contact stood taking the datapad with him. With a smart salute he turned and walked out of the Cantina leaving his bill to you. You stay in your seat as another figure slides into the seat the Rebel Commander just left. "Greetings, Admiral Trinka."

Commander Wedge Antilles carried a datapad as he stepped out of the Cantina in Mos Espa on Tatooine.

"Well? Did he shoot you? Stick a vibroblade in you? Poison your Ale?" Wes Janson aka. Imperial Lieutenant Chase Ketti asked from the shadows. Wedge shook his head and kept walking. Placing Wes in Chase Ketti's place had been his idea. To see what the Admiral really had up his sleeve, they needed to get someone on the inside. Wes was perfect for it. Not well known like Tycho or Face Loran, but not lost in the ways of the Imperials. Leutenate Ketti was well liked by Admiral Ringl, therefore the perfect place for Wes to hear all the gossip.

"Shut up, Imp." Wedge said trying to sound irritable, like a smuggler who just lost a job. "None 'a your business anyhow." Wes shut up, but only because another Imperial had just brushed past Wedge.

"Greetings, sir." Wes said shooting the Imperial a stiff salute. The man nodded and grunted a reply. As he disappered into the Cantina, Wes shrugged. "Guess he-"

"Hush, Wes!" Wedge hissed.

"Okay, okay! Sorry." Wedge rounded a corner into an alleyway that was only partially shadows, complements of Tatooines twin suns, and watched. Only ten standard minutes later, Admiral Ringl stepped out of the Cantina and 'Lieutenant Ketti' stuck his blaster in the Admiral's face. Wedge smacked a hand on his forehead. _Wes!_

"Good Afternoon, Lieutenant." the Admiral said crossing his armsand didn't appearphased. Wedge sighed in relief and continued on down the alleyway, slipping the datapad into his pocket as he went. He could still hear the conversation going on behind him as he jogged towards Docking Bay 90.

"You like it?"

"You're not going on any…"

* * *

**Sound familier? Yep, everythings comming together. Wasnt easy...but its together. Mostly. Anyhow..keep watching for the next chapter. Muchas Gracias  
-liljediwriter**


	4. Its Good To Be Corillian

disclaimer: I didnt do it. (haha- liljoke there)

* * *

You walk along the bridge of your command ship, _Agonizer_, and watch your crew prep the big ship for hyperspace travel. Glancing right and left, you pause long enough to watch your communications officer's monitor. The view was of the interior of a TIE fighter and in the fighters viewport was the tail of an X-wing painted in Rogue Squadron colors. You waited until the officer shot down the X-wing then spoke. 

"Antilles?" The man jumped, startled, then turned grinning.

"Yeah." The Officer returned to his regular progam and began to prep the system, so you move down to visual.

"How's it looking, Phyn?" The Visual Officer, Phyn Dellon glances up at you then returns to his work with a nod.

"Good, Sir." You smile. Phyn had always been a true Imperial. He'd never approved of your friendship with your crew.

"Keep up the good work."

"Admiral, sir!" You turn back to where your Captain stands father back on the bridge.

"Captain?"

"Ready for lightspeed, sir!" The Captain grinned as he saluted. "We're ganna flush out some Rebels!" You smile and lead your crew in a cheer.

"Alright, Captain!" You shout over the noise and turn to Venn Equin behindthe navigations console. " Get us a flightpath, then send it to the fleet."

"Yes, ma'am!" Venn shouted and the crew laughed. You joined them. This was the way it was suppose to be. You cross to the main viewport as Equin began his countdown. With one last battle cry, _Agonizer _and her fleet shot towards the unwanted Rebel base.

-----------------------------------------------

Wedge Antilles was running. He needed to get to Admiral Ackbar before General Edor Crespin did. As usual. He knew he'd never convence the Admiral that Fe'leek Base was in danger and needed to be evacuated imidiately if Crespin continually conterdicted him.

"Admiral Ackbar! Sir!"

"What is it, General Antilles?" Crespin was already in the Admiral's office, but Wedge wasnt about to let that stop him. He tossed the datapad Admiral Ringl gave you. Ackbar shot him a puzzled look then picked up the datapad. After scanning its contints he looked up, alarmed.

"We dont have much time."

"I know." Crespin reached for the datapad, but Wedge snatched it off the table and cursed though the information.

"Where did you get that?" Crespin asked pointing.

"From Admiral Ringl. A rather admirable Admiral." Wedge let Crespin take the datapad. "He said he wasnt a being for slaughter. Didn't want to kill unexpecting civilians, Rebels or not." He snatched the datapad back from the General before he even got a chance to read it, knowing he was annoying him. "We've got a little under a week to get in there, get the Base evacuated and get out."

"Not good odds." Crespin said. Wedge smirked.

"Good thing I'm Corillian then, ain't it." Crespin glowered.

* * *

**Okay, I dont know what else I could do with this chapter. To tell you the truth this story is going down the drain and the other one (Padme's Lake House) is starting to climb. I'll keep trying on this one. So please keep me up with any ideas you have! Please! any ideas here would be hot! (oh, and i didnt use Word for this one so there may be a few typos.)(a lot few. haha)  
-liljediwriter**


End file.
